Born In Ash
by the.eagle.quill
Summary: James Potter and Lily Evans enter their 6th year at Hogwarts in a world that grows ever more terrifying. The two face the threat of a war that will consume their world but school old rivalries still reign supreme. James tries to be a better person for the girl who appears to despise him, and Lily discovers whether people really can change. Everyone else is just enjoying the drama.
1. News & New Beginnings (Prologue)

**_Disclaimer: JKR invented this world, I just live in it._**

* * *

><p><strong>News &amp; New Beginnings<strong>

_"You're listening to WWN, the Wizarding Wireless Network, this Saturday evening, August 27 1975. Breaking news from Bristol where there are reports three Aurors have died in an apparent rampage by Death Eaters on local muggles. Six muggle families have allegedly been killed in the incident. A list of the wanted, missing and deceased for today will be read, as always, at half past the hour. All witches and wizards are advised to carry their wands at all times and never travel alone. If you have anything to report please contact…"_

The wireless abruptly faded to white noise as was common with the battered set owned by Lily Evans, bought at a second hand shop in Diagon Alley in the spree of her first year visit. Recently the noise was becoming more welcome, far more soothing than the endless news of deaths and cautions.

She lay on her frilly, flowered bedspread that remained a relic of her naïve eleven year old tastes. Truthfully her childhood bedroom was more of a shrine to that little girl than a reflection of herself now. Lily only spent six weeks a year here, and the occasional Christmas. Although she loved her parents dearly, nothing was ever quite right during the holidays. Everything was so quiet; the oak staircase remained firmly the same down to its squeaky third step and the Evans family portraits were stiff, smiling and resoundingly silent. She could never quite get comfortable in her own bed and found herself pining for a certain four-poster bed she would return to in less than a week, although for now this one would do just fine…

* * *

><p><em>"You're listening to WWN, the Wizarding Wireless Network, this Saturday evening, August 27 1975. Breaking news from Bristol… <em>

**_I've got a cauldron full of hot, strong love_**

**_And it's bubbling for you! _**

_…And we have more now from eyewitness Mr. Derrick Podm…._

A handsome dark haired youth was twiddling the golden dials on a rather expensive looking (but not well cared for) wireless set, to the great annoyance of his companion.

"Padfoot!" barked the boy with an untidy crop of hair to whom the radio belonged.

"What?" came an innocent reply.

"I was trying to listen to that…"

"I didn't know you were a Celestina fan Prongsie?! Why didn't you say so earlier…although if it were me I'd keep quiet about it…".

James Potter gave his friend a stony look that was met with an equally goofy grin and barkish laugh. The two friends sat beside the still lake at the edge of the Potter's modest estate. Although the day was bright and the sky filled with fluffy, sheepish clouds there was a slight chill in the air that set them at further unease. Lately Voldemort's supporters had been extremely active; no doubt a show of increased power against the Ministry. Mr and Mrs Potter were spending long days and nights along with other officials to prevent mass attacks, and it appeared that their promise of semi-retirement had dissolved among the murky waters of war.

James and Sirius were therefore subjected to these same long days and nights under house arrest, where their safety (and whereabouts) could be ensured with protective enchantments and spells. Naturally, they were incredibly bored after five weeks of confinement, and keen to reunite with their friends at Hogwarts. In the meantime James continued to skip smooth, flat stones across the lake in an attempt to alleviate his boredom…oh alright, and his anxiety. Lately the news had transformed into a roll call of the death and he was only too aware that it might soon include the names of his family and friends.

Sirius too favoured the 'innocence is bliss' philosophy, and chose at most times to remain outwardly casual about the state of the wizarding world in the company of his friends. But along with the crushing fear that an announcer would call out the name of a loved one among the dead, he was also permanently concerned that he would hear one among the names of the criminals and murderers.

He collapsed into an even more effortlessly casual position on the green hillside, as James sunk another stone into the lake with an abysmal plop.

"Only one more week Prongsie, and back we are to the ol'Kingdom of the Marauders. Rooming with Moony and Wormtail. Classes with Minnie. Me looking for love among the fine ladies of the corridors…"

James snorted sarcastically.

"…you pathetically doodling L.E. on your belongings in class while drooling…"

A smooth, flat stone found its way soaring towards Sirius Black.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please read & review, next chapter is almost finished and will be updated in the next couple of days (will be longer)! I would love some feedback if you have the time, and thanks for reading! :) **


	2. The Scarlet Engine & The Scarlet Cheeks

**The Scarlet Engine & The Scarlet Cheeks**

_*Please be advised, the train from Platform 10 is now leaving for Birmingham.*_

A girl with hazelnut brown walked towards the barrier between platforms 9 and 10 of King's Cross Station at a high speed, with a rather laden trolley and (most peculiarly) a napping Screech owl. When she suddenly vanished none of the briefcase stricken men and women around her seemed the least bit fazed, to busy fumbling with their large newspapers, attempting to cool their steaming morning coffees and trotting worriedly to board the leaving train.

The girl was petite, with a delicate face apart from a rather strong, straight nose plucked directly from her grandfather's face and placed onto her own feminine one. Mary still kept up to date on Muggle fashion, although it seemed to matter little in the wizarding world, because her two older sister would incessantly tease her about her choice of clothing…no matter how skilled she was at conjuring things out of thin air. She wore her hair in the long, flicked style she had seen on television, grinning to herself that it would be so much easier to achieve now that she was back at school and allowed to cheat with magic.

She soon spotted her close friend and roommate, as she stood teetering on the edge of the platform, auburn hair blown by the steam that rose from the train. Freckles were sprinkled lightly across her dainty nose and a soft mouth curled in a small smile that reached her sparkling emerald eyes. Lily had always enjoyed these cherished moments on the platform 9 and 3/4. Today was her sixth journey, laden with her trunk and most treasured belongings to the place where she truly belonged. She whipped her head backwards to face her parents, who were standing cautiously several metres back from the scarlet engine, but sporting twin gleaming grins at their daughter. She gave a cheery wave that signalled their dismissal back to the bustle of King's Cross, where Petunia was no doubt awaiting, lips pursed, their timely arrival.

The two girls saw each other through the commotion of the platform, winding through the crowds to share in a cheerful, one armed hug.

"How was Brighton Mary, did you have fun?"

Lily queried with a playful grin, knowing full well her friend's distain for sunny, picturesque holidays with her Muggle family.

"Ugh…I'm still finding sand in all my things. And my bloody OWL results celebrations were ruined by the inevitable breakdown of Jean's summer romance- had to listen about that one for weeks. Honestly. And it was so hot I couldn't even move, never mind doing all this ruddy holiday work…"

"Oh, Cheer up Mare, we'll be back at Hogwarts soon…it might even be raining when we get there."

"You think?!" whispered Mary wistfully, an expression on her face like a hopeful puppy underneath a dining room table.

* * *

><p><em>Excuse me sir? Can you tell me when's the next to Birmingham…gone and bloody missed it again… <em>

Striding past a disheartened looking muggle man chatting to an overworked conductor, James Potter and Sirius Black pushed trunk-laden trolleys with identical grins plastered on their faces. Having convinced James' parents that sixteen was abysmally close to seventeen, so they really ought to start doing things themselves, the boys made the journey to Platform 9 and ¾ unburdened with the fretting of Mrs. Potter. Oh alright, they had only been allowed to make the journey from the front doors of King's Cross Station to the barrier between Platforms 9 and 10 alone, but hey, there was a war on and James and Sirius knew a small victory when they made one.

Chatting casually about the performance of a Muggle 'motorcycle' Sirius had his eye on (_…'69 Honda, Jamsie…five speed, 67 break horse power, whatever that is!)_, they leaned into the bricked barrier to reveal the thriving bustle of a soon-to-depart Hogwarts Express. Not to their surprise a tall, sickly looking but still handsome boy was standing near the fourth scarlet car—their annual meeting point. Remus Lupin was sporting his usual shaggy, light brown hair with the hesitant addition of a bashful smile. His mother was doing her usual fussing with his askew shirt collar and his father, Lyall, was standing anxiously beside him (attempting feebly to coax his wife to leave their son be), but Remus was overjoyed to see his friends again. Not that he didn't love his parents, Remus was always comfortable amongst the unconditional love he was met with at home, but he could always feel the guilt resonating from his father…even after all these years since he was bitten, and even considering he was not truly to blame for Greyback's insatiable blood thirst.

Sirius ran at Remus at full pelt shouting;

"MOOOOOOOOOONNNNNYYYYYYY!", giving Mr and Mrs. Lupin only seconds to dash out of the way before their son was pulled into one of Sirius Black's infamous bear hugs.

"Geroff me Sirius" said Remus in an annoyed tone, but with a telling grin on his face.

James attempted to extract Sirius but gave up after several attempts and instead greeted Mr and Mrs. Lupin with a politeness he hoped his parents would be proud of. Remus, having finally been released from Sirius' grasp, gave his other friend a quick hug and began to help loading their trunks onto the train.

"How's he been?" James whispered to Mr. Lupin.

Remus' father leaned in to reply "Good of late…been tracking his transformations and they seem to be less traumatic than usual. You boys have really helped him over the past couple of years."

Mr. Lupin didn't know the half of it.

In their fourth year James, Sirius and Peter had succeeded in becoming animagi, meaning they could transform into their animal form at will. This meant that Sirius and James could accompany Remus as a werewolf without personal risk to themselves as they could each morph into large and powerful animals. Peter had his own important if slightly lesser role to play as the nimblest of the lot—able to touch the knot to freeze the notorious Whomping Willow that guarded the way to the Shrieking Shack. Once all in their animal forms they were able to calm Remus and ensure he did no harm to himself or others. But what was the point of all that hard work if a little bit of mischief couldn't be undertaken…they didn't see the harm in wandering the castle grounds and the outskirts of Hogsmeade village in the best disguises magic could make. And honestly, what could happen?

James merely grinned at Mr. Lupin and remained markedly silent whilst Mrs. Lupin lectured the three of them (albeit good-naturedly) not to get into any trouble this year.

"Don't worry Mrs. Moony…we won't get into too much trouble—swear on the head of my house elf, cross his heart and hope to die"

Before she could reply the train whistle screeched impatiently and the boys clambered onto the carriage with cheerful waves to Remus' parents.

* * *

><p>They travelled down the corridor, passing tightly packed compartments. After kicking out two indignant second year Hufflepuffs, James, Sirius and Remus settled down to the journey ahead, oblivious to the missing member of their party until a lull in conversation.<p>

"Hang on…where's Wormtail? Surely he should be on the train by now…"

Sirius shrugged at James and chanced a glance out at the window at the platform, where eager parents were still congregated to watch their children depart. Both James and Sirius turned expectantly to Remus, who had already cracked open his book for the journey _Gillingham's Guide to Grindylows_, and glanced up to lock eyes with his friends. He sighed.

"I'll go look for him then, shall I?"

The others grinned and lounged back comfortably in their seats.

"Excellent idea Moony" said Sirius.

"Yeah, top notch" agreed James.

They distinctly heard him mutter _'Lazy Gits', _before slamming the compartment door behind him. But soon enough that same door was wrenched open by an unexpected visitor. A pretty sixth year girl, with hair that fell to her back in crashing auburn waves, emerald green eyes and a gleaming prefect badge pinned to her cork coloured jumper.

"Right, whoever you are, you can't just kick other students out of compartments even if they are second years…" Lily Evans began authoritatively, stopping dead when she recognised her audience.

"Oh it's you lot."

Sirius was flashing a superior smirk at her, not even feigning guilt. But James couldn't contain himself, staring at Lily's beauty with utter worship, his mouth shifting from a goofy grin as he began,

"Hey Ev…"

"I should have known it was you, only you could be so arrogant Potter"

James snapped his jaw, biting his tongue to suppress an angry retort. He wasn't going to ruin things already, this year he would be better. He would show her.

"Aw, cheer up Evans. The young have to learn to respect their elders somehow, we were just giving them a nudge in the right direction"

Lily snorted, "Yeah, I'm sure their education was your top priority Black."

Sirius clutched his heart, feigning to be wounded.

"Evans, I care deeply for the little ankle biters, especially those bitty Hufflepuffs—I mean you need to tear them down before you build 'em back up…all I did was tell them to go badger someone else. Get it Prongsie?"

While James grinned at the floor, Lily's cheeks turned scarlet with fury.

"Your puns about Hufflepuff house are not appreciated Black," said Lily.

"You mean my Hufflepuns?" said Sirius, cheekily.

James had to hold his fist to his mouth to keep from laughing, but Lily only sighed.

"Don't do it again" she lectured half-heartedly before storming off without another word. He couldn't help but feel that this interaction was a terrible start to what he had envisioned would be a new leaf for him and Evans, but it seemed that try as he may to show restraint, it didn't take very much to get on her bad side. Why did she have to be such a good person, he thought. It was a difficult standard to live up to he was now realising.

Only moments later Remus walked in, dodging the redhead as she exited, dragging a meek looking Peter Pettigrew into the compartment.

"You found him Moony" said Sirius.

"Pete, where've you been?" asked James.

Peter gulped "I was in the fourth carriage, I swear to Merlin."

Sirius just rolled his eyes lazily, "Not again, Wormtail…_this_ is the fourth carriage. Is this going to happen every year?"

Peter hung his head in shame, and Remus said _'Give it a rest Padfoot' _before reopening his book. But before he began reading again, Remus looked up and shot James a puzzled look.

"Hang on, was that Lily I saw leaving in a huff? What did you two do wrong?"

"Nothing really" and "Everything", Sirius and James replied simultaneously.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you enjoyed, please leave any comments or feedback in the reviews! No offence to Hufflepuffs of course- couldn't resist a pun. **


End file.
